100 Fic Challenge: DanteXNero
by kradnohikari
Summary: All of the stories for the 100 fanfiction challenge. Stories are all different and ratings may vary from chapter to chapter.
1. The Game

**Disclaimer- **I don't own DMC.

**Warnings- **Mentions of sex, some fighting...

**Prompt- **#35 Foreplay

This is the first one of the 100 hundred fanfic challenge. This is a short one, but all is good. Nothing much to say about this... Enjoy! Updates for this story will be whenever I feel like it, so don't expect anything to come out fast!!!

**The Game**

A growl escaped the white haired half demon's throat as he cast his body forward, his sword slicing through the air. His icy gaze settled on his partner taking in the way he moved and how he was going to block his attack. It was always the same with them after all. It was always a game before the act. Nero shook his head to clear himself of what he was thinking about, as he felt Rebellion rip apart his flesh. The smell of his blood filled the air, and he couldn't help, but look at Dante.

He knew what this meant. The sparring always led to other things and he was always okay with that. The lust he saw in the gaze before him, the shadow of the cocky grin his lover always wore, it was always there. "Come and get it Dante." He taunted, quickly sheathing his blade. He grabbed his gun with his human hand and held it out, aiming before shooting. Even though his aim was always true, mere bullets were never enough to take down a hunter of such a caliber.

He saw the bullets being cut in half and watched the man in question moved forward slowly. Each step sent a shiver through his body as he moved closer. "Prepared old man?" He asked, deciding to play dirty this one time. Thrusting out his glowing demonic hand, he let a larger version of it appear as it wrapped around the other's frame and slammed him into a wall. Dust picked up around the area, completely cloaking the hunter.

"Not enough Nero." The hunter's voice rang out, as the dust cleared. Still standing and not looking the least bit hurt was the man that Nero could never beat. His customary grin was there full force, but there was more to it. There was a promise. Bored of the game they were playing, he chose to end. He wanted to get to the part that he wanted the most. "Are you ready, Kid?" He teased, ready to use his superior skills against the other.

"Bastard." Nero muttered under his breath even though his body waited in anticipation. He never went down without a fight no matter how much he wanted it. Blocking a well aimed moved with his armored flesh, he jumped back and went into an attack of his own. Swinging his blade, he wasn't surprised that it was blocked once again.

"Can't keep up?" The older hunter asked, pressing his lips firmly against Nero's as he slammed him against the wall. It was over, he had won and he was going to take his prize. He was going to take the one thing they both needed desperately. He moved his body harshly against the other's, letting Nero feel his erection.

His hands moved over the material of the blue jacket, trying to assess the best way to remove the object in question. His tongue ran along the pink lips that he had taken, begging for entrance. Nothing could ruin this moment, nothing at all.  
RING!

Of all the things to interrupt them was a mission. He was tempted to let the phone continue to ring, but his lover would have disapproved. Dante pulled away regretfully, closing his hues as he moved into the establishment, picking up the phone, very annoyed. "A mission?" He growled his anger apparent. When the information was finished being relayed to him, he slammed the phone down and stormed out. "Mission. Be back soon. and don't you dare run." He winked, before leaving.

Panting softly, Nero fell to the ground, shaking his head. The game he always played with the other had ruined yet another moment. A laugh left his lips as he thought it all. They were insane. Their methods long and he was yet again waiting for the other to come home as he pleasured himself.

Falling back against the couch the only thing running through his mind, was that next time he would be the one winning, he would be the one that would be finishing things. He didn't like to wait, and he surely didn't like to take so long to start the sinful acts they always committed.

* * *

A/N: Review?


	2. Mistake

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters.

**Warnings- **Slight language, Slash.

**Prompt- **#16 Tattoo

This is the second story I've done so far for the 100 fanfics. I have another one the way, which will be much longer then these first two. I want to thank all of those you reviewed the first prompt. This one was supposed to be more amusing and just a joke, so I hope no one takes offense to the tattoo described in the story. Look out for the next one, I am thinking about having it up tonight or within the next day or so. I am on a kick with this, so there will be many of these popping up.

**Mistake**

The idea was really something that shouldn't have been so appealing, but Dante had to admit seeing Nero with a tattoo as an amusing sight. He had told the half demon to put down that last drink that it would lead to him doing something he would regret. The hunter though didn't know if this was something. He ran a finger over the plastic that covered the wound, able to clearly see the fairy that was inked onto the flesh.

Sure Nero was the uke of their relationship, but he had never thought of him as a fairy boy before. A laugh escaped his throat, as his gaze just rested on that damned tattoo, waiting for the Nero to wake up. He knew the other would remember nothing and this would be one surprise that wasn't caused by an accident that led back to him. Well not entirely back to him.

There was a party the night before, one to celebrate the completion of the new Fortuna. The city was finally back to its former glory. Nero had been invited and he had been strung along, parties were always nice after all and things went from one thing to another.

"Kid, wake up." He pushed the half demon, a grin spreading across his lips. Running a hand through his hair, he rolled over on the bed, putting a small gap between them.

The younger man groaned his head pounding as he swatted weakly at the devil hunter, burying his face deeper into the pillow. He had no idea what was going on, or why his back hurt so much, so he just laid there shifting slightly. "What did you do asshole?" He asked weakly, opening an icy hue to glare at the other.

Another laugh escaped the hunter's throat as he sat up, pointing to the tattoo. "On your back there is something you should see. I told you not to have that last drink." Amusement twinkled in his pools, as he smiled widely, unable to keep it inside.

"What?" Growling, the younger man got to his feet, closing his hues as the world spun around him, before heading out of the room and downstairs. He could navigate the inside of DMC with his eyes closed; he had lived here for so long now. When he entered the bathroom, he turned his back to the mirror and lifted up his shirt, turning his head, straining to see what was there.

It was hard to see, but eventually he found what his lover was talking about. A growl escaped his lips, as he clenched his demonic arm, slamming it into the wall beside him. "You god damn asshole! I bet you picked it out!" He had only seen a little bit of the very large fairy that covered most of his lower back. He wouldn't be able to cover it up at all and even though it was his fault, he still had to put some blame on Dante for not stopping him.

Stomping out of the bathroom, he ran upstairs and punched the other, wanting to tear him apart. "A fairy? Why couldn't you let me pick something else?" He growled, glaring as he punched the other again, wanting nothing more then to beat him to death.

The hunter stopped the second blow, the smile still present on his lips as he held the other tightly. "I tried, but you insisted that it fit you the best." He lifted his head up and captured the other's lips in a heated kiss, trying to calm him down.

This only made things worse, but for once Nero just accepted it. Opening his mouth for the other, he huffed, shuddering when a hand attached itself to his back. He was getting rid of this tattoo in time, oh, he swore that one, but for now, he would entertain Dante.

* * *

A/N: Review?


	3. Controlled

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters.

**Warnings- **Non-con, sex, slight language, slavery, mentions of torture.

**Prompt- **# 95 Command

This is a long one! This one is a lot darker, though the ending is not so dark... I am working on another one, but I don't know when it will be out. I want to thank all of those who reviewed the last prompt. I loved all the comments.

This is cut, for the full version go to my profile and click on my link for the LJ.

**Controlled**

Blank red orbs watched the entrance that was before him, his glowing demonic hand clenching, as a tail flicked behind him. No thoughts ran through his mind, just his goal. He needed to capture the son of Sparda for his master. White strands of hair floated in front of his face, covering the smirk that passed his lips. Reaching behind him, he grabbed his blade, Red Queen the same demonic armor that covered his arm there as well.

Stepping back, his wings folded behind him, his tail falling still. He could sense the hunter approaching as well as his master. "What will you have me do with the son of Sparda Master?" Nero asked, watching the demon that had entered.

Shorter than the creature he had taken, the demon locked his golden gaze on the door, a scaled tail flicking behind him. "Try to capture him for now." He stepped back leaning against the wall, his deep green hair, falling in front of his pale face. Behind him, a pair of wings twitched, before falling still, as his webbed toes clenched, his hands gripping the wall.

It didn't take long for the hunter to enter; Nero heard the footsteps before he even saw the cocky bastard. At one time, he would have remembered him, but in his current state of mind, he was just another target. Rushing forward, he met another blade, growling at the resistance. "Master needs you son of Sparda." Jumping back, he let the other come into the light, no recognition lighting up at all.

The white haired hunter looked around, sure that the 'Master' was around somewhere. He ducked when the blade came his way, ignoring the lackey. He was looking for the young half demon who had thought had been killed a few years back. Only recently had he come into the information that he in fact was alive and well, which prompted a search what had led him here. The only one that seemed to be around though was the demon that insisted on fighting him.

Growling in frustration, he turned to really focus on who was before him, finding that he almost seemed familiar. "Nero?" He asked, sure that he was just going crazy. The last time he saw Nero, he was just a half demon.

"Yes son of Sparda." He wasn't sure how the half demon knew his name, but he didn't care. He needed to do this for his master. Taking the opportunity, he thrust his blade into the man and moved until the body into the wall.

Not one to be beaten so easily, the devil hunter punched the other, grabbing the blade starting to pull it out. "What is going on kid?" He asked, his head hitting the wall when he received a blow in return. He was about to kick the other in an attempt to put a gap between them when he heard the demon he had been looking for.

Instantly, Nero's attention shifted. "Master he is here and subdued for now. What shall I do next?" He ran a hand through his hair, his tail moving and wrapping around the leg that tried to kick him, only to be taken by surprise when a bullet hit his armor, bouncing harmlessly to the floor.

The demon watched the fight between the two of them, a grin snaking across his lips. Oh, he would enjoy this one. "I want you to fuck him. Do whatever you'd like to him, but keep him alive." He turned and walked away, able to watch from another room with the surveillance in the place.

"Yes Master." He mumbled, not really wanting to touch another man. He had only been there for his master's pleasure before, so he wasn't sure what to do in such a situation. "Son of Sparda we will have fun." He enjoyed gaining knowledge, and growing stronger and he knew Dante would put up a good fight.

Moving up against the hunter, he dragged his claws down his body, wanting to harm him as much as he could. He was only met with another bullet, but this time he felt it. Hissing he stepped back, the blood falling over his armor. It was more of shock that did it, then actual injury. Not many things could even get into the armor that covered his body. The only weak point he had were the cracks that ran all along it.

It pissed him of though. Growling, his wings flared out behind him, as he grabbed his gun and shot the demon in the head. "You are making this harder." He was more or less thinking of how his master had told him to do this. He wasn't hard, put he knew his master would do something to him to change that. Grabbing the hunter's arms, he threw him to the floor and hovered on top of him, holding down the half-demon's limbs easily.

"Making this harder?" Dante laughed at that, struggling to get free. This was not how he expected things to go when he had found Nero. His lover being controlled and raping him was not on his list of things to do before he died. His struggles were weaker and he barely fought anything that happened, not wanting to seriously harm the demon above him.

It would be his downfall, but at the moment, he didn't see it that way. He glared, trying with all his strength to buck off the body, failing with each attempt. "I never thought you were so weak Nero. What happened to the half demon I knew?"

To Nero it was nonsense; he was never a half demon. He had no memories of anything before he woke up in his master's chambers a full demon. He didn't respond to the taunts though, shuddering as a wave of pleasure ran through his body. His master was very good at this; he had used it on his enemies many times when he wanted to torture them. A groan escaped his lips, as his hues slipped shut, his hands tightening their grip.

He could feel himself slipping out of his slit, the armored, glowing member just peaking out of the slit. He let his nails slip into the flesh below, as he grabbed Red Queen, pulling it out of the hunter's body. He grabbed the man and threw him to the floor before stabbing him through the stomach with the blade, finding it easier. "I will break your limbs if you don't stay still." He growled, his blood drenched appendages flexing in warning.

He stopped for a moment, his hues rolling into the back of his red, as his body arched, wings flaring behind him briefly. "Master…" He whispered, running a hand down the pants, slicing the material easily. If his master wanted Dante then there would be no room for such meaningless articles. More blood spilt from the wounds he caused, as he leaned forward, and let his tongue run along it. The glowing member was now almost completely out; everything started to get to be too much for him, as he spread Dante's legs wide.

His body shuddered in response, the half demon shifting uncomfortably. There was a dull throb running though his body, but that didn't cause the teasing grin to disappear or let him stop the taunts. "Needing a master? Guess he isn't very good if he can't do this himself." He tried to clamp his legs shut, but failed. He blew some hair out of his face, and moved his hands wrapping them around the sword.

The movement didn't go unnoticed by the demon. Growling, he wrapped his tail around a leg and leaned forward, grabbing an arm and snapping it easily. "Try it again." He dared, panting softly, as the waves of pleasure stopped coursing through him. He was throbbing, needing some release. Closing his hues briefly, he lined himself up with the entrance and slammed himself inside.

He watched Dante a groan escaping his throat as the walls tore around him, feeling good. This felt familiar though, like he had done this before. It was impossible though, he had never met the half demon in his life. His master owned him and had created him. He had no other purpose.

-Deleted scene. Go to my profile and click on link to the LJ for the full version.-

The demon blinked, forgetting what his task was for a moment, before slamming in for his final time. His body ached, head falling back, as his wings flared out behind him. Cumming hard, he screamed, the fluids shooting into the tight entrance. He fell forward, grabbing the cock, pumping it, not needing to finish off Dante, but it felt right.

Panting, the hunter moaned at the skillful hands, not lasting much longer. He came hard, his fluids splashing over them both, before he fell against the ground panting. He had almost forgotten about Nero's master, until he heard the footsteps announcing his presence. Glaring up at the creature, he was met with a swift kick to the head, causing him to groan lowly. Black spots crossed his vision, but he just shifted, ignoring the damned blade in his stomach.

"You've done a good job Nero." The master leaned forward, running a hand over Nero's cheek, kissing the creature. He had no idea that his carefully laid plans of having the two most powerful demons under his control was going to backfire on him. All of it unraveling due to a few simple words. His cold gaze moved to the creature on the floor as he smiled. "I will be having fun with you."

Even though Dante was barely conscious at the time, he felt a shiver run through his spine at the thought of fun. This was not going to be good, but he was stuck and refused to leave until he had Nero back with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The definition of fun had been worse then Dante could have expected. Resting on the pillows of the nice bed he had been given, he closed his hues, and tried to focus on something other then the constant pain. The demon had a warped sense of humor. First, he put lover against lover, and now this next act. He wasn't a sex slave or even going to be used as a tool. No, he was going to be beaten to death, he was sure of this one.

For a month now, he had been greeted at least once a day by the demon and tortured, before being left bloody and in some cases broken on the ground, forced to crawl back to the bed. Then every night he would be healed, only to have to suffer the pain again. There was only one light in the day that stopped him from going crazy and stopped him from doing something his body couldn't handle at the moment. Nero.

After the rape, he had gotten to the demon more then he had ever thought and when Nero came to heal him up with the bandages and special ointment the demon's master supplied they talked. They talked for hours sometimes and he tried to break the barriers of the memories, while gaining a new relationship with this meeker Nero.

When he heard the door open and the soft footsteps of his lover, he offered him a smile, winking at the creature. "Hey Nero." He whispered, his throat bruised from where the demon had pinned him to the wall and whipped him for the day. The healing marks littered his back, but with his lack of nutrition, it was harder for him to recover. His body was getting too slow for the demon's liking.

The demon looked down at the man, running a hand through his hair. He sat down on the bed, squeezing the lotion out and onto the body and flesh below. He had a bad feeling that something was coming up, his tail flicking behind him slowly. "Hey." He offered after a few minutes of silence.

Normally Nero was talkative always wanting to hear something that might help reawaken his memories. Despite the pain that flared though his body, he turned and kissed the other deeply, falling back against the bed. Pulling the other close to him, he broke away, running a hand down the shell of armor. "What's wrong?" He asked, offering him a slight smile, the ointment working wonders on the areas that it had touched.

"Nothing yet, but master… He is acting odd; he doesn't seem so interested in you anymore. He told me to hurry up and come back tonight though so we can't talk. I'm sorry Dante." He whispered, kissing the other, feeling that block on his mind still. He hated knowing that someone had tampered with his mind and that the person was keeping the memories from him. He wanted to know who he was.

The half demon nodded, letting his hand drop, before offering him a slight grin. "Go. We have time tomorrow to help you and afterwards." He was trying to put on a front, knowing that if there was a loss of interest it probably meant bad things. And unless Nero was willing to help him out, he would never be able to escape.

"Okay." The demon slipped off the bed, letting Dante get the rest he needed. He moved to the bedroom he shared with his master, finding himself hating the creature before him. "You wanted me Master?"

The demon nodded his head, pushing back a strand of hair, before leaning back in his bed. "I am going on a trip to see a local demon lord tomorrow for a week, during that time I want you to keep up what we are doing to Dante. When I return we will end his life together unless I can find use him as a bargaining chip so I can have more power." He grabbed Nero, pulling him close, before kissing him deeply.

Those were not the words he wanted to hear and though he responded robotically, his blood ran cold. He had a week to get his memories back, a week to save the other. He was going to hate this. Feeling himself falling against the bed, he lost himself within his plans as the demon had his way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after Dante had been informed of what was happening, terrified that it would all be over and that he would never have the chance to have Nero back. No matter how hard he tried that block refused to break and it seemed hopeless. He wasn't one to give up though and he kept at it, working as hard as he could. Each day they spent the day together caused the beatings to become just a distant memory to them both.

The final day had come and was fading fast, Dante and Nero just spending time together. Dante wanted more though, one last time. He pinned Nero against the bed, finding the strength to do so this one last time. "Even if you don't remember me…" He whispered, falling silent, as he closed his hues, slipping into the other, already hard from their teasing before. He slammed into the other with ease, their bodies fitting against each other perfectly.

He groaned from the feel and ran a hand through the strands of hair above him, a sad smile on his face. "I'll still love you…" He whispered, kissing the other deeply, before he started to move, his organ slipping out until only the tip remained inside. Breaking off the kiss he had imitated, he grabbed the other's hips and slammed back inside the body.

Their chests moved against each other each time he moved, creating a heated friction between the two, the armor scraping against his bare flesh. He let out a moan in the demon's ear, letting his hands rub circles around the creature's waist, as he enjoyed the feel of the tight walls around his cock as they pushed against him trying to kick him out of the warmth. Blood ran down his member, as the walls tore around him from the rough treatment he was giving Nero. It was the treatment that pleasured them both so much.

Just the admission that the devil hunter was going to die, if he didn't break through the barriers on his mind was a depressing thought and even as the pleasured coursed through his veins and his body heated up, he focused more on that barrier. He wanted to break it down and be able to save him from the life he might be forced to live. Arching his body, a moan escaped his lips, his tail curling around the side of the bed, holding on tightly.

-Deleted scene. Go to my profile and click on the LJ link for the full version.-

He was feeling tired, his worn out body reminding him that he was in no condition to participate in such activities. He could stay in forever though. "Tomorrow we break out…?" He asked, chest still heaving, as he struggled to regain a normal breathing pattern.

Nero nodded his head, running a hand through the white hair. "Yeah. I'm going to kick that damned demons ass." He muttered, anger flowing through his veins, before dying when he saw that the hunter had fallen asleep on him. He shook his head, not really finding it annoying this one time. He pulled away, the cock slipping out of him and the fluids leaking down his leg.

"You are going to pay next time you fall asleep on me Dante." He poked the other, before settling in on a seat and watching. He had been required to harm the other still when the demon couldn't so he needed to make it look convincing in the morning. Maybe even have the demon walk in on him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante woke up sometime in the morning, the pain in his back almost completely gone by this point. He rolled over opening a hue to see Nero there, holding something in his hands. "Is he coming back soon?" He got to his feet and rolled his head and shoulders, feeling the bones crack into place. They had discussed this back when the demon had first left. That no matter what happened right before the demon came he would be beaten or whatever other form of torture Nero wanted to dish out. It had to be convincing after all, there was no need for more then one person to die.

"I believe so." Nero didn't say anymore, as he closed his hues and started to beat the other, his heart not really into a fight where the hunter couldn't fight back. It didn't last very long, he stopped when he heard the door open the demon he had come to hate stepping inside, completely unaware of all that was going on behind his back.

His cold golden gaze settled on the two, a smile spreading across his lips, as his tail flicked behind him. "Ah good. I caught you at the perfect time Nero. Come with me, we have many things to discuss, the son of Sparda can be taken care of later." He stepped out, turning sure that his pet would follow.

Dropping the weapon in his hand, he gave Dante one last look, before turning and following. "Yes master." When they were in the privacy of the chambers that belonged to the demon, he moved and sat on the bed, like he had before.

"I would like you to end the hunter's life. Kill him however, you see fit, but I want him dead within a few hours. I have things to do and he is just wasting my time and space." He leaned forward and kissed the creature, before pulling away and turning to leave.

He had no real chance if he didn't so something now. Reaching out when the demon was turned he grabbed his nearby blade, before plunging it into the back of the demon's neck, watching it come through the other side. "I won't kill him you asshole. I don't take orders from you anymore." He grinned as he pulled out his blade and started to leave the room. If he had the time he would have done more, but the demon didn't deserve more then a quick death at the hand of his slave.

Choking on his blood the demon turned around and watched, a snarl escaping him even as the blood slipped out of him. "I won't be the last one. They will come looking for you both…" He whispered, grabbing the bed, as he fell forward, his tail wrapping around his leg. He managed a glare, before the life left him, the blood becoming too much. Falling still the hands gave out on him and his body fell limp against the bed.

Snorting the white haired demon ran a hand through his hair and left the room gathering Dante into his arms. Let them come after him. It didn't matter; they could both fight them off. Most demons weren't strong enough and he highly doubted they would ever be taken easily.

* * *

A/N: Review?


	4. The Problem With Dreams

**Disclaimer- **Still don't own them. I do own this plot bunny though.

**Warnings- **Mentions of sex, slight violence

**Prompt: **72 Wet

I couldn't resist writing this one, once the idea came into my head. It was really fun to play with this theme and originally I was going to take it in a totally different direction. This one is one the shorter side as well and after that really long one. I want to thank those who have reviewed, faved, and/or alerted this story. Well here is the next one. Enjoy!

**The Problem With Dreams**

He panted heavily, a moan escaping his lips as the sweat ran down his frame and onto the floor below. The tight warmth of the pulsating walls felt amazing and he yearned for more, even as his erection throbbed. Moving his face, he buried it within the pale wet shoulder, struggling to take in a decent breath. His hand moved and wrapped around the swollen, leaking member of his partner, stroking it in time with his body.

"Ah.. Dante…" The half-demon whimpered the icy orbs slipping closed tightly. His hands gripped the wall tightly, the demonic claws digging in deep, before trailing downwards. He threw his head back, landing on Dante's shoulder, unable to last much longer.

He pushed down against the erection, feeling the angled organ brush against his prostate, igniting the pleasure in his body. A cry escaped his lips, as his body arched, the fluids leaving him as he came hard. The fluids shot out splashing against both himself and the wall before him. He stayed that way until he was finished, his body falling against the wall, relaxing. Each breath he took was heavy, the sweat rolling down his frame, as he tried to regain composure.

The hunter hissed when the walls loosened around him, his end almost near. He pushed deep into the other, the hands that were keeping Nero upright, digging into the flesh. Moans escaped him as he pounded in a frenzy, not ready to slow down for anything. It was in that frenzy that he finally had his release. Throwing his head back, his body arched, a scream leaving him, as he came. The fluids shot out of him, filling up the warm insides, before running back down his cock, falling to the floor below. He just panted, leaning against the other when he was finished. "So good…" He murmured, unable to think of anything else to say at the moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero watched the man growling as he felt the fluids hit his back as he slept. The pervert was doing perverted things again. Kicking him, he watched his lover's body fall off the bed, the blankets going with him, as he rolled over and closed his hues, moving to the other edge. He was going to sleep and going to try to leave this all behind him. He did not just hear the asshole have a wet dream about them. No. It didn't happen. And if he refused to believe it, well it just didn't exist in his mind.

The dream he had been in had just been broken violently and all he could tell was that he was a heap on the floor and covered in sweat and body fluids. "Nero?" He called, not expecting any type of response. A satisfied smirk was plastered on his lips though, as he recalled how good his dream had been. He was going to have to do that more often with Nero and just like that too.

When he didn't get any type of response, he picked himself up, grabbing the blankets along with him, before throwing it onto the bed and crawling onto the surface himself. He was still panting lowly, his body unable to forget the image his mind had given him. Reaching out, he placed a hand along the other's flesh, running his nails down it, before the demonic hand came and wrapped around his arm in a tight grip. "Knew you were awake." He offered, laughing lowly.

"I am trying to sleep." His body wanted it sure, but Nero was not going to do anything with Dante until he was well rested and the other was cleaned up. " Get cleaned off." He released the grip, before curling up once more, closing his hues and falling asleep quickly. He needed an excuse.

The hunter laughed once again, softer though, before slipping off the bed to do what he was told. He could wait, it would be better in real life anyway. Dreams normally didn't compare to what he had with the real life Nero and he couldn't wait to take the other again.

* * *

A/N: Not sure when the next one will be out. I have a few I am looking into writing.


	5. Degrees

**Disclaimer- **I don't own them.

**Warnings- **Sex, violence, and the odd writing style this took...

**Prompt- **1 Writer's Choice (Degrees)

I honestly don't know what came over me when I was writing this. I really like the idea of a dominant Nero and I finally put in a story. It will happen again I can assure you this, most likely for my next prompt. This is actually for another challenge that I took, but since I have ten writer's choice prompts for this one, I placed here instead of making a new story. Phew I am getting done with this slowly. The writing style is odd for me, I never write like this, but it seemed appropriate when I started and well it took off. Gained a life of its own in a sense. I personally like it, so I hope everyone else does. The last thing I want to do is thank those who reviewed, altered, faved this challenge so far.

**Degrees**

The hunter had learned early on that there were different degrees of which Nero's temperature ran. It could go from being a cool sixty, then all he had to do was look at the half-demon the wrong way and it was well over one hundred in the room. He had to say though he had been getting better at reading where his partner and lover were by the signs. There were only a few that were easily seen, mainly of them were minute and he had missed them for a long time.

The first was the obvious clench of the fist and then tense body was sure to mean any angry Nero coming his way. He would rank that as an eighty or ninety on his degree scale. It usually meant that if he didn't move out of the way fast enough there would be a fight. This normally happened after a mission though, so he was normally out on his own or too tired to tease the other.

The second was normally icy blue orbs would burn with a fury was easy to pick up; especially with he animalistic sounds that would escape the man's mouth whenever he was higher than ninety on the scale. Those were the times when avoidance was best. He had only stayed once or twice and he had the scars to prove how much fun that was.

Slamming doors and thrown objects normally signaled the last of the three obvious signs of anger within his partner. Normally it was present on both of the other two levels and really, it was the easiest to cope with. Dante could deal with dodging the occasional gun, sword and office supplies at his head. In fact, it had helped improve his battle skills. There was no way to avoid this one; he had tried on numerous occasions. Not even the shower was a proper barrier anymore.

It wasn't the outward signs that were scaring the normally cocky, calm and collected hunter at the moment either, his body was pressed up against the wall, as the glowing demonic hand wrapped around his naked frame, squeezing. His hues had slipped shut, somewhere between being grabbed and pushed against the tiles of the shower he was in. No, he had been showering when this had happened to him. He had to admit that he was doing unquestionable things in the shower, but he had never expected them to pan out like this.

His hands had been touching the erection he was still sporting when he heard the normal slam of the door and then he found himself where he was now. He shifted his body slightly, not sure what to expect. Dante had never been in the room with like this, none of the smaller signs could be seen at the moment. The telltale eye twitch of seventy degrees or the heavier footsteps of eighty, all he could tell were that Nero was angry at something.

"Nero what are..?" He didn't the chance the finish his sentence as the soft lips of his hot-tempered lover pressed against his lips in a harsh kiss. Objections didn't leave him, even as a pair of teeth sank deep into his lip, forcing a gasp to leave his throat. Never before had Nero taken the reigns and dominated him in anything they had done. It felt good whatever was fueling this rough kiss was turning him on even more than stroking ever could.

The water was still running down, covering them both now in the heated spray as it ran down their frames and in Nero's case his clothing. Struggling for a hold on the tiles, his hands slipped, the nails dragging downwards, as his body arched, the hand making sure he was kept into place. Ripping his face away from the half demon, he let out a low moan, letting his head hit the wall, the strands of white falling over his face. "What is going on…?" He asked, opening one of his hues to gaze at the other, his breathing slightly elevated.

His only answer was the free hand his younger lover had going to remove the one thing that kept him out of his body. He watched as the clothing dropped, shifting slightly when his cock started throbbing. If something didn't happen soon he was going to die from anticipation, he just knew it. He took a deep breath holding it for a moment, before exhaling. If he didn't think of something else, he was going to try to find a way to finish himself off.

Nero had never tried to torture him like this before, but he found himself liking it a lot. It was arousing in a way that only a demon could find, as he bit his lip to bite back the moan that wanted to escape him. Arching his body, he tried to roll his hips so that any part of his throbbing organ would brush up against the phantom hand that was still pinning him down. Nothing, he couldn't do it, but he was quickly distracted when a finger ran along his thigh lightly, prompting him to spread his legs wide in hopes of getting more.

-Deleted scene. Go to profile and LJ for full version-

"You are welcome to join." He offered, running some more soap down his body, as he started to wash off the fluids that were on his body. Behind him, he heard Nero moving and taking off the rest of his soaking wet clothing, before stepping into the tub and letting himself be hit by the spray once more. Deciding to do some good, he leaned back into the other, and kissed his neck gently, a smirk spreading across his lips.

Yeah sometimes being able to read the degrees of Nero's moods were always helpful. Dante had to admit that he wouldn't have been able to have what he just did, if he couldn't. Storing away the information in the back of his mind, he just took the time explore what he was being given at this moment in time. After all, who knew when he would get Nero at a cool sixty again?

* * *

A/N: Review?


	6. A Half Demon's Lust

**Disclaimer- **I don't own them.

**Warnings- **Graphic sex, language

**Prompt- **81 Beg

I have been busy with this, I have another story in the works that should be out within a few weeks after I finish something else I am currently writing. I like this one a lot and was written for two challenges. Nero being dominated is just hot. Nothing else to say. Enjoy and look out for the next story.

There is a graphic sex scene that has been cut out so for the full version go to my profile and click on the LJ link.

**A Half-Demon's Lust**

A moan escaped the half demon's throat as he wrapped his hand around his throbbing erection. Need ran though his body, the pleasant heat coursing through him. Something had happened to him when he was out on a mission. It was because of those damn demons. His clothing had been long discarded the heat that spread through his body making the heavy material uncomfortable. Already a light sweat ran down his body, and his breathing came out in low pants.

He had barely touched himself though, opting to try to hold it back. No one else was around though, the devil hunter left before he had returned with his condition. If he jacked off it would all be over. At least it would all over in his mind. A deep sigh escaped his throat, as he closed his hues tightly, the icy orbs clouded over with lust. The demonic claws sank into the bed, gripping the sheets threatening to tear them.

His human hand moved, slowly, the thumb brushing against his slit, causing a cry to emerge from him. His body shuddered with pleasure at the simple touch. Touching himself had never brought this sort of pleasure before and he yearned for more. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and darted along his lips, wetting them for an unknown reason. The hand that was against his throbbing organ moved once again, the nail digging slightly into the sensitive flesh.

In response to the touch, he body arched, prompting him to move faster. His legs spread wide that demonic hand moving downwards. Normally such actions would cause him to be ashamed of himself, but in his haze of hot pleasure, he could not have cared less. Dipping with the muscles on his stomach, he let it glide past and tease his balls momentarily, before slipping to his entrance. A nail ran along the length of the muscular ring, before it slipped inside the warmth.

It felt good, Nero couldn't help the pleasure filled groan that left him. He let the finger dip in deeper, feeling the walls spread and pulsated around him. His fingers paid attention to the walls though, the nail running along that tight flesh carefully. His body arched once again in response, as he cried out, toes curling.

The heat was spreading rapidly and his throbbing organ couldn't take it any longer. It swelled, the fluids leaking from the tip. Spreading his hand wider, he started to move faster along the length, teasing it, finding the pleasure intense. The moans escaped him, his body arching further off the bed. Intending to end it all, he started to move his finger. He was so lost within the ecstasy that he missed the loud announcement of the hunter's arrival.

Placing Rebellion down on the desk, Dante stretched his sore muscles. "Nero?" He called out, a smirk slipping onto his face as he thought of what they could do. He was met with silence, instead of the angry greeting. _'Hmm, he must be sleeping.'_ At least that was what he thought, until he heard a cry from upstairs. Raising a brow, he started to head upstairs, his boots loud as they hit the wooden floor.

Ah, his body had the release, but that need was still there. Breathing heavily, Nero panted, his hues opening slightly, as he moaned lowly. That heat was only growing, as he felt his member twitch starting to cum to life once more, despite the previous activity. He shifted against the bed, letting his claws fall on the sheets. "No…," he murmured, cursing the demon who did this to him.

He let his hand run over his growing arousal, the cum dripping down his body. He closed his hues tightly once more, the haze of lust still clouding up his mind. He thought he faintly heard the bedroom door open, but paid no attention to the sounds his mind was making up. The need from earlier was starting to take over. "Dante…" The name escaped his lips as a whisper. Only the hunter could get rid of this, he just knew that it would end the pleasant heat.

What the younger half demon thought was only a sound, was actually Dante reaching the room. He bit his lip at what he saw, the sight before him one that only greeted him in dreams. A naked Nero, spread across his bed, looking eager for some kind of release. "Nero." He whispered in response to the name that he had picked up.

Stepping deeper into the room, he took off his boots and jacket throwing them onto the ground, before falling down onto the bed. He leaned over the younger man, kissing him. "What has you so hot and bothered?" His breath brushed against the ear he was near, as his hands started to unbuttoned his clothing.

Just the feel of the cooler air against his heated body made him groan lowly. "Need…" He managed to get out, the heat coursing through his frame making it hard for Nero to think. He arched his body and ground his erection against Dante. The material of the pants that still rested on the hunter created a friction that sent tingles through his body, one that pleasured him even more.

-Deleted scene. Go to profile and click on LJ for full version-

"Whatever… Asshole…" Nero growled, biting back the moan that threatened to escape. He accepted the movements though enjoying it. Oh yes this lust would be sated in no time thanks to his lover.

* * *

A/N: Review?


	7. Crossroads

**Disclaimer- **I don't own them.

**Warnings- **Mention of Nero/Kyrie in this.

**Prompt- **#86 Choices

This was done for two challenges and I felt like doing something with Nero leaving Kyrie. Don't know why, but I never really addressed it like this... . So yeah, here it is. There is no Dante in this, just mentions of him. This is a shorty, but I felt that if I put too much more in it would be dragging it out. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted and/or faved this. Enjoy!

**Crossroads**

The white haired half-demon let out a soft sigh, running a hand through his hair, his gaze focused on the glowing sign. Devil May Cry was both a blessing and a curse. He could be himself and yet he was never faithful to her. Fortuna was his home and he had Kyrie, his loving wife. So why did he always go back to Devil May Cry?

Rolling over his white hair fell over his face, the icy blue hues closed from view. Beside him was his woman, his glowing arm wrapped around the thin waist of Kyrie, pulling her closer to his body. The fact that he was having thoughts of being with another man while with her made him feel worse. There was just something alluring and addicting about being able to give up the control he always held, fighting with a lust for blood and sex, and feeling safe. With Dante, he felt all of that, but he loved the woman before him.

The feelings that ran through his body made his heart flutter every time he was near her, their kisses leaving him wanting more and their most intimate moments treasured memories. Being with the woman was gentle, cautious, safe and normal. He yearned for normal ever since he had given himself up for the woman. With the thoughts of his half-demon status, he clenched the fingers on his glowing armored hand, grabbing the sheets around him.

The half-demon never dared touch his wife with the appendage when they were doing most intimate things and he even managed to avoid touching her in everyday life as well. Kryie was pure and he was tainted and ruined. Maybe that was why he loved Dante and what he shared just as much. He would never admit it to the hunter, but he truly cared for him. When he was around him, his choice made him really see the bright side of it all. He wasn't reminded of his human past, and he was shown the upside to having humanity, but being a half creature

.It couldn't be like that, when he was with her nothing even came to close to the pleasure and the freedom he felt when he was around Dante, but he loved her. He had risked it all, became a monster for her. His mind and heart were town in two, each side wanting the both of them. He had to make a decision though, in fact, he had already. This night would mark the next road in the path of his life one that he would never be able to look back on and regret.

Leaning forward he kissed the woman on her lips one last time, before slipping out of bed, fixing his clothing. Quietly he stepped out of the room gathering a few things, before leaving the apartment and the woman. The guilt was something he could no longer bare and he loved Kyrie deeply, but he couldn't be a human for her.

The streets outside were dark, the few streetlights in Fortuna casting most of the cobblestone in darkness still. Nero stuck to the middle, wiping the lone tear that made a way down his cheek. He knew this was for the best, that Kyrie deserved a human and he had found comfort in another.

Fortuna was no longer his home, not after this. The ring that had marked the marriage between himself and his wife was gone, resting on the note he had left her. From this moment, forward Dante was his home and wherever that brought him.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
